User blog:Teengohanrocks/My favourite CMs of this year
This year is coming to a close, so I'm choosing all the films, anime and TV shows that came out this year and choosing the best Pure Evil villains that appeared Ego "It's probably a good thing we didn't deliver him to his dad like we was hired to do. Yeah that guy was a jackass!" Ego is probably my personal favorite Pure Evil this year due to him subverting any redeeming qualities while still being entertaining. He's also played by Kurt Russel which means the voice acting and how he went from trying to act like a caring father to a psychopathic manchild that wants to destory the universe was great. He's easily the most evil villain in the MCU (Until we see what Thanos does), but he was well written and certainly a step-up than the other villains besides Loki and Vulture. Pennywise While we all know the 1990's Pennywise done by Tim Curry to be a big part of pop-culture, this Pennywise was just fun and a really good job of doing such a creepy horror movie villain while adding new things that the books never did. He was also extremely entertaining and at times, quite hilarious in a way that didn't detract from how sadistic he was. He's not the best part of the movie, but he was certainly a frightening adaptation and I feel like this Pennywise should of been in the movie more, instead of just a jumpscare tactic. Donald Pierce (Logan) Donald Pierce is a much better written villain then Dr. Zander Rice and a much better CM. While he was made to be hated in the comics, his personality is much more interesting here. He is generally a fan of the Wolverine and at first generally seems to co-operate with Logan in the first couple of scenes in the movie. However when Logan doesn't agree, he shows his true sociopathic self and becomes a full flinching murderer and torturter. It's a good way to place him as a villain that at first seems to be a decent person in comparison to the comics, but is anything but. He was also largely entertaining through all of the movie and the performance was good too. He wasn't the best part of Logan, but he was a well-written villain and the best of the three main villains in the show. The other two (Zander Rice and X-24) were bland and forgettable. Infinite Infinite is deliciously edgy, and probably one of the more interesting Complete Monsters this year, due to having quite a pitiful and pathetic backstory. There's nothing likeable about this guy at all, which is where he succeeds as a character. Liam's voice acting was what made Infinite work for me, as he sounds quite deep and made him seem very terrifying and an actual threat. His powers were unique with his case of being connected with the Phantom Ruby from Sonic Mania, and his references to Mephiles the Dark with his character was great. How they made him sadistic and a massive bully that wants to destroy the planet by dropping a sun on the earth for kicks just made him awesome for me. Despite the rest of the poor story, I found him better than most Sonic villains despite his backstory being a pathetic joke. (He also has a really good theme song) Heaven Ascension Dio You're probably about to say "Dio Brando wasn't introduced this year as a villain, Stardust Crusaders came out in 2015 and Phantom Blood came out in 2012". However I will like to say that is all wrong due to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Eyes of Heaven (Yeah I know this is technically cheating), where he was effortposted earlier this week on TV Tropes (He's essentially the same in that game but with one more crime under his belt). Dio Brando is probably one of the best Love to Hate villains in the JoJo series due to his charismatic personality and entertaining character. However most of why I like Dio is because of his hammy Japanese voice actor while still sounding absolutely terrifying. Dio is one of the most evil, cruel and terrifying Anime & Manga Villains while also being one of the most entertaining. He's not even the best JoJo villain IMO either. Category:Blog posts